guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gift of the Traveler
the rumours say it contains mini's never seen before, and everlasting tonics aswell. I say one thing: HELLA YEAH! Just filling up the HoM is getting harder by the month. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:40, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Mini Gwen-chan, Vamp Dragon Sword (seriously sexy). 111 --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:19, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I got 10 champagne poppers- not yet listed Wich should i choose ? http://img207.imageshack.us/img207/9296/24042009073550.jpg — TulipVorlax 11:36, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Ok i got it, 15 iris for 5 gift is my limit per account. — TulipVorlax 11:41, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::For information; the mercantile stone summon a merchant and the keg of ale has 50 charges. — TulipVorlax 12:13, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::If any one gets a Moss Spider Egg I would like to buy one :P -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 12:16, 24 April 2009 (UTC) So where did you guys find Nicholas the Traveler? Black Numenorean 12:27, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :I found it on the official wiki. :-P (Ranik > near the nearest transition) — TulipVorlax ::By the way, the Keg of ale has the under construction icon for me. — TulipVorlax 12:30, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I received 3 Disco Balls, which create a Disco Ball above your head and generates a localized fireworks display. Saldonus Darkholme :gotta add mini yakkington and mini gwen doll :) KGipe 17:17, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Red Iris Flower There is a pair of those in the garden behind Eye of the North outpost. Easy. --Dreamy Lull 16:57, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :They're everywhere in the Charr Homelands, too. Qing Guang 21:44, 25 April 2009 (UTC) What you Get 5 Blue Rock Candies, 5 Mercantile Summoning Stones, 10 Hunter's Ale, 5 Mysterious Tonics. Should we start a 'project'? LLandale 04:24, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :You mean this Drop rate/Gift of the Traveler ? — TulipVorlax 10:01, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::This inscribable Icy Dragon Sword needs to be added to this list here 12:09, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Changing the Game! Correct me if im wrong but i think this will change the course of the game forever! You can get some amazing items for almost doing nothing, so some of the newer players can get way good items and sell them off way before they could normally! 19:19, 25 April 2009 (UTC)Agent K :I for one welcome our new Yakkington Overlords. --Rotfl Mao 19:43, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Come on guys! since everyone will be opening them every week those items will drop in price very soon! Alex1991gw 21:23, 25 April 2009 (UTC) LOL i cant believe i didnt think about that! 21:40, 25 April 2009 (UTC)Agent K Beware: Annoying Variation of the Scam Beware: an annoying variation of the scam has been popping up: *Seller (in post) offers "Gift of Nicholas" for around 2-3k. *Instead of the expected GotT (which can sell for 3-7k right now), buyers get GotH. *Seller, if accused of scamming, offers to buy back unopened gifts; typically, one or more gifts has already been opened at this point. Technically, the seller appears fair: they use the ambiguity of Nicholas' name and the price to mislead potential buyers, but they don't actually lie. They appear generous in offering refunds. They can almost reasonably claim that any responsibility rests with the buyer alone. In my opinion, still a scam because it requires the seller to depend on the good will and ignorance or inattention of the buyer. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 08:55, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Video Of Gift Contents (219) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BgoJ3h7fvCU Relabel of weapons in list I very much like RoseOfKali's relabeling of the weapons in Gift-content table. Looks better, finds an appropriate spot for the almost-not-noteworthy "max" label, and highlights the inscribability vs. uniqueness of the drops. Well done. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 18:05, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Lol, thanks, I just improved on what you started. RoseOfKali 16:53, 22 August 2009 (UTC) so... I had some gifts stored up, so I decided to open 6 of them before deciding that it wasn't worth it. The first gift I sold after that, the buyer got a gwen doll from it. FML The El33t 04:47, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Lolowned. I do believe however that the contents of a Gift are determined when it's opened, not when it's created, so even if you had opened that Gift you probably would have gotten 10 honeycombs. 07:03, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :: or not.--Sidd27 04:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Weird Opening Trend Alright. Recently, as in like the last 20 gifts I have opened 4 of the 5 prizes I got were party points. This could happen easily enough, but what makes it even stranger is that I currently have 6.2k party points. This makes me wonder if the gifts give you stuff that need for titles. Thoughts? WGreg 14:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) WGreg :Not statistically significant. C3lticmatt 19:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :: I can confirm that statistic does not tend into any special direction, at least for me... I have lot of chars, and things turn out very differently from one to the next. With my most unlucky char (always a source of entertainment for guildies...), when I open gifts, I always get that what I do not need! It's a big laughing each time. I have another one for which it is the opposite (who also gets only gold weapon out of chests and so on...). We were even wondering if chars come to life with a hidden unuck/luck attribute :-) --Dreamy Lu 18:09, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :You, sir, just done gone and got yourself dang lucky. RoseOfKali 09:52, January 22, 2011 (UTC)